A marine bioorganic and natural products chemistry joint U.S. - Japan Seminar, entitled "Marine Bioorganic Chemistry: Biological Origins, Functions and Applications", is proposed to be held near Osaka, Japan on June 22-27, 2003. This Joint Seminar will include 29 speakers and seven observers from Japan and the United States. The venue will be at the Awaji Yumebutai International Conference Center, Japan which is located near to the Kansai International Airport (Osaka). The first Seminar occurred seventeen years ago and constituted an important first step for increasing interaction between marine chemistry-oriented research groups from these two countries. It is generally agreed that U.S. and Japanese researchers are contributing seminal ideas in marine bioorganic chemistry, so this Seminar will provide an important opportunity to bring together top researchers. The Seminar format will emphasize the presentation and discussion of ideas which will undoubtedly underlie future research to be conducted in this field, and will necessarily stimulate new bilateral collaborations on this important biomedical topic. The list of participants includes representatives from major academic, industrial, and government laboratories, and provides a balance of established investigators, individuals at early stages of their careers, minorities and women. The specific aims of the conference application are: 1. To conduct a Seminar on the frontiers of marine bioorganic chemistry and biotechnology involving both U.S. and Japanese participants. 2. To conduct the meeting near Osaka, Japan on June 22-27, 2003, organized in the U.S. by Professor William Gerwick, College of Pharmacy, Oregon State University; and in Japan by Professor Daisuke Uemura, Graduate School of Science, Nagoya University. 3. To bring 14 participants and 3 observers from the U.S. plus 15 participants and 4 observers from Japan together so they can engage in both formal and informal discussions on frontier issues in marine bioorganic and natural products chemistry.